


Amity Park hookers

by DannyPhantom69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom69/pseuds/DannyPhantom69
Summary: Sam Manson and Paulina Sanchez are two prostitutes turning tricks with both humans and ghosts in Amity Park





	1. The ghostly biker and the goth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotahunter1851](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/gifts).

> Doesn't matter if it's blood or ecoplasm a customer is ready for services to be provided with the two prostitutes turning tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny 13 pays for Sam's services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is redo of the 1st chapter.

In Amity Park in a tiny apartment two women are getting ready for work. Both women are fixing their hair, applying lipstick while trying to find the best outfit for the work ahead. The two women who are getting ready for their work are Sam Manson and Paulina Sanchez who used to get along as well as oil and water. Sam Manson the stereotypical goth into all things dark and macabre with porcliean white skin. Paulina Sanchez was a tan cheerleader who was into the what would be considered all American sports and the latest fashion trend that was show. It was unreal to think that these two polar opposite women will become friends.

Paulina Sanchez was wearing a mini red wine dress with a slit that went up to her inner thigh, the dress showed off her D Cups. Sam Manson was wearing a see through top that left her C cup tits exposed and a black mini skirt. Both women love the feeling of going commando.

They got into the tiny car and drove to Pig Pen Motel and after going to the local sex shop they had over a 1,000 condoms. Now that they were ready to start, and it wasn't long until Paulina had the first customer. He was a local banker and they disappeared when Paulina's door was shut.

Sam took a drag of her cigarette and was waiting until she heard a motorcycle stop near here.

"Need a good time"? Sam asked the biker.

"How much" the biker asked her.

"Blowjob $25 Pussy $ 65 Ass $95 Titfuck $45 Roleplay is extra as in no condom.

"What is your name honey"? Sam asked the potential customer.

"Johnny 13" the biker told her.

The biker told her he wanted a titfuck/bj no condom. Sam led him to her room and onto the bed. She knelt down and undid his pants to let the cock out. Sam removed her top, freeing her perky C cup tits for her client.

"Damn this hooker is hot" as she removed her top.

"That cock looks hard and tasty" Sam told Johnny.

She begins to suck on her own tits letting them get nice and wet. The now wet tits now were glistening in the room light. Sam postionsed the cock in between her C cup tits. What wasn't covered by the tits made it's way into Sam's mouth.

"I love this" as the hooker preformed on Johnny said.

Removing the tip from her mouth, the goth told him "Cock is my meat".

Sam massaged both her tits and the cock, until she stopped the fuck to suck on his nuts. The way her tounge rolled on the sack felt amazing. 

"If you think that was good let me know show you" as the hooker engulfed the dick.

"Oh Fuck that's it right there" the biker says in ecstasy as she begins to deep throat him and he was using her ponytail to guide her. Sam was used to giving head while the man used her ponytail to guide her. She sucked and sucked until the taste of cum enter her mouth. 

"I needed that" as Johnny sees her swallow.

"My pleasure sugar" the goth told him.

Johnny then went to the restroom to wash the purple lipstick off his dick. Sam was brushing her teeth and when her customer came out she was swishing mouthwash.

"You're welcome honey" Sam tells Johnny as he leaves an extra $20 on the bed. She collected it and added to her purse.Sam reapplied her lipstick and went to see if Paulina was done or needed help.


	2. The educator and the cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vice Principal Lancer gets serviced by a former cheerleader

Sam and Paulina were working the corner, waiting for a potential client and fantasizing how they would be fucked.

Sam was wearing a tight purple mini dress that complimented her C cup tits and the fact that she was commando let customers also see her shaved pussy and round little ass. Paulina was wearing a red half shirt and booty shorts.

They were smoking cigarettes when a white mustang pulled up and Sam was the one who went up to the window and bent over to give the John a good view of her tits. He was a local tattoo artist and they agreed to head upstairs to her room.

It was only 15 minutes before a black Corvette pulled up to her spot. She walked over to the window and saw a familiar face Edward Lancer.

"Hello there Paulina, it's been a while since highschool" the educator told her.

"I'll give you a discount on my prices since you gave me credit in school" Paulina replied.

"Do you have a room or will you pleasure me in the car?" Lancer asked her.

"I have a room in the Pig Pen",Paulina told him. After discussing the services and prices, they went to the room and shut the door.

"These were your favorite Ds" as She pulled her tiny shirt off to expose her tits, she reminded him.

"They're still my favorite" the educator told her. It reminds him of the "extra credit" she gave him in order to pass her classes.

"Just like old times" Paulina thought as she dropped to her knees and undid his pants to let the cock out and quickly puts his dick in her mouth. The cock was being sucked like a lollipop. She swirled her tounge around the cock savoring it as it reminds her highschool days.

"Damn you're great" Lancer told her.

Once the cock was hard as a rock, Paulina removed his cock from her warm wet mouth and put on a condom on him and sank her pussy on the cock. The feeling of his cock entering her pussy was still as wonderful as was it back then. The feeling was mutual as this reminded Lancer of how after practice she would ride his cock while it constantly tamed her pussy.

"I'm going to ride you stud" she told in a sultry tone.

"Fuck, this is amazing" Lancer told her before he started to suck on her tits. 

"Yeah, oh fuck that's it" she says as she rides him and feels his mouth on her Ds constantly switching between them. The Latina was riding him like a rodeo star, constantly going with the bucks of the animal, without using her delicate hands for balance.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum" Lancer told her.

Paulina removed the cock from her pussy and ripped off his condom and started to suck on his dick. Within a few minutes he shoots his swimmers down her throat. "Yummy" as she swallowed and licked her lips.

"That was what I needed" as he got dressed and left the money and an extra $20 as she was brushing her teeth and was going to use the mouthwash when her customer left. In about 10 minutes she leaves the room and spots Sam at the car.


	3. Gym membership payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash Baxter and Kwan Le run a successful gym and let Sam and Paulina pay their gym membership in a fun way

It wasn't unusual for gym owners to be at the business before even the most fanatical health obsessed goers awakens. Every since the highschool football days Dash Baxter and Kwan Le knew that they didn't want to lose their athletic build or be stuck working for one of their former victims of bullying, but today is going to be a great day for both of them .

Because two of their customers would be paying for the use of the gym as they pay weekly unlike the regular customers who pay a weekly fee the customers names are Sam Manson and Paulina Sanchez and in about 15 minutes those two are going to "pay" for the memberships.

Soon enough Paulina and Sam arrive at the gym for "training and paying" for the gym.

This week it's the Latina hooker with the former quarterback and the former running back with the gothic hooker.

As soon as both "trainer and client" head towards the locker room all smile knowing that services were going to be provided when they arrive at the locker room both prearranged trainers and clients begin by striping off their clothes to get in a good workout which turns into a strip dance each slowly to show off their bodies. After the dances, both women limber up with nude yoga, stretching their bodies. This will help ensure that they stay fuckable. With each stretch of their bodies, the cocks seem to get even longer. After an excruciating time both sets of trainers and clients are ready for the payment.

Paulina began to slowly lower herself on to Dash's cock. Her years of cheerleading helped her as she constantly rode the cock like a rodeo star she felt his hands grab her tits in a rough way. The fondling of her D Cups were amazing, she knew that it would be only a fifteen minutes. As Dash was getting ready to climax, Paulina slid off the cock and put it her mouth sucking on it. The way her tounge wrapped around the cock, it was soon covered by Dash's protein.

Sam was on all 4s getting her pussy fucked doggy style. Kwan's hands kept switching between spanking her ass and fondling her tits. Kwan was enjoying this when Sam turned around and engulfed his cock in her warm wet mouth. Using her ponytail as a handle the goth kept up until she tasted the familiar taste of her favorite protein.


	4. Tucker's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jazz Fenton is away, Tucker gets a hooker

" Today Fucking blows" Tucker thought as read the note that his wife Jazz had left him. It wasn't the note's fault that it was a rotten cherry on an extra shitty day. He recalled as his car now had started to hiss whenever he drove it, his boss had not only stolen his idea but fucked him out of his raise, the steakhouse that he loved to frequent was closed down due to the owners dying, and the Nasty Burger that he had several dates with Jazz was undergoing major renovations that required them to stop sticking up on groceries. Now that note had said something about a work emergency that she had to take and wouldn't be home for 2 weeks. The meat lovers pizza and crazy bread were yet another disappointment for the unlucky man's birthday.

Deciding that self pity was pointless and took his car to the dealership and let them fix it. After dropping off his car, he took a stroll and by accident found the red light district before the night time activities and rembered on how to find this place. After getting the car fixed he drove around until the night came to life in the district in Amity Park.

He was driving until he saw her. The object of many lustful dreams in highschool standing there in a cherry wine mini dress that barley held her magnificent Ds and let the world know that she was commando. Taking no chances he drove to her spot. Paulina saw the car and walked over to the passanger window and she flashed her tits to entice the customer.

"Looking for a good time" Paulina asks the former nerd.

"Yeah I am and was wondering about the prices" Tucker responded.

She told him the prices that Sam and her had come up with and she quickly leads him to the room. With a simple pull of a zipper there she was naked as if she was a Playmate. "I love chocolate" the hooker told him as she stripped him of his clothes before taking his cock in her mouth.

"I can't believe that Paulina is really giving me a blowjob" the client thought as the hooker kept sucking on his cock.

"I wonder if he was one of the nerds from school" she thought but kept licking and sucking on the cock like a candy bar. "OMG" Paulina told Tucker when she stopped the blowjob to grab a condom,"you need a large one".

Flattered by his highschool crush, Tucker told her to get on the bed and on all 4s. With a quick thrust he was in her. This was his day and he was going to fuck his frustration out on her.

"Whose the boss, here bitch" Tucker asked her in a voice very similar to a drill SGT.

"You are" she said in-between moans.

"You know it" he told her before taking one hand to spank her.

"Aye, Jefe I love it " she told him in a moan, while he was thrusting like a madman. She loved how dominant he was fucking her doggie style while smacking her ass to match her dress. He was in heaven, this by far made up for his birthday.

"Turn around, and suck it" he ordered her. Without a second of hesitation, she turned around and removed the condom and started to suck his dick.

"Fuck keep it up" as he felt his limit soon coming. Paulina could feel that the cock was ready to burst, when she felt him grab her hair and forced her to deep throat him and swallow his cum. Tucker left the money and a tip on the bed while she brushed her teeth and used mouthwash. She watched Tucker leave the money for a job done well from the mirror while she was brushing her teeth. Paulina exited the room to see the local deli owner exit Sam's room. It was 5 minutes later when the goth came out and they headed to their car.


	5. The Sheriff part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a break Walker sees Sam Thanks to Shotahunter1851 for the idea.

It was just another night of enforcing the law for Walker, the 6'5 sheriff was busy placing another drunken college jock in the back of his cruiser, the drunk student was slearing the words 

" coach will have me out before lunch asshole" 

or that what Walker attempt to gather from the drunk. It felt like forever before they arrive at the police station when it was only a twenty minute drive. After throwing him into the drunk tank with the others.

It's gonna be a long fucking night thought the former wrestling champion bitterly. Walker got back into the Dodge Charger and started back to the city. While Paulina was busy with Tucker, Sam was advertising. Walker took the trip down to the red light district. It was after 10 minutes of driving when the sheriff saw the gothic prostitute. "You know what you're doing is illegal " as the law enforcement official walked over to Sam.

Sam replied "How about a deal you overlook what Paulina and I do and we take care of your needs"?

"Let's go for a ride" as Walker and Sam walked towards the cruiser and as they began the drive to a secluded area so Sam to begin her trade, after they exit the car.

The goth began by exposing her C-Cup tits to the officer and begins to undo his pants and springing out his cock that she slowly peppers with small kisses. She starts to take long licks before finally swallowing his cock. She is making sure that his big dick is wet enough, when she is sure to remove the bottom of her outfit before she is bent over as the law enforcement officer mounts her doggie style. Walker starts to thrust with one hand fondling her breasts while the other one grabs a hold of her hair. 

"Damn, you're tight"

"You're so fucking big, Mr.Law"

The lawman was at his limit before he got Sam on her knees when the sheriff shot his load on her face and tits. After cleaning up, the sheriff dropped her off a few minutes before the red light district. 

"I'll see you or Paulina, next week "


	6. Delivery Carrier and the goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Manson takes more than one package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite

It was was 3:45 pm when the blue skin,overweight, thin hair, ghostly delivery carrier reached the apartment number 237. He began by ringing the doorbell, which awakens the occupants from their slumber. The ringing of the doorbell was annoying to everyone.

"Sam, please go see who is at the door and I'll eat you out". Paulina whined to the goth.

"Okay, I will and you better keep your word". Sam said in a grumpy/ playful tone.

Sam got up and out of her bed and was wearing a black transparent night gown that showed off her sexy body, while Paulina had a red version of the night gown. She walked over to the drawer and grabbed her robe and headed to the door.

After opening the door she was met with the driver, a ghost that had blue skin that had her wondering if his cock and balls were also blue. She was brought out of her train of thought by him repeating a question.

"Are you Sam Manson"? He asked her as held the package that contained more outfits for her and Paulina.

"Yes, I am" she replied catching him using his eyes to undress her.

"The total is $135.69" the blue ghost told her.

"Why don't you come inside" Sam offered the driver.

Seeing no problem with this he goes into the room. Once the ghost was in Sam casually dropped her robe. "Want me to get naked"? Sam asked the spector as she saw him eye fucking her.

"Yes, I would" he told her. While checking her out. "I'll take your package as payment if you could make the charge disappear" Sam said in a sultry tone.

Seeing this as an once in a lifetime chance, the blue ghost nodded his head to let Sam know that she will won't have to pay with cash or card. Knowing this Sam let the night gown fall off her body. The goth walked over to the ghost and quickly dropped to her knees and undid his pants. 

"My now that is a big package" she said before she wrapped her lips on the cock. She was sucking with such precision that the ghost came in her mouth. After a couple of gulps, the hooker saw the man was quickly becoming hard again. Getting a condom on him.

She asked him "How would you like to fuck me"? The ghost groped her tits, the way they felt in his hand was stimulating both of them. The way her nipples harden and his hand was becoming the ghostly version of sweating.

"I want you to ride me" the ghost told her.

After getting on the couch, Sam postionsed the cock in her very wet pussy.

"Oh, Fuck" they both thought as the driver begins to thrust while she starts going up and down on his cock. Both of them were in lustful bliss. It was rhythmic and how they fucked. After what seemed like forever they both came.

"That was amazing" they both said to each other as the driver had to get dress and haul ass and lose the paperwork. As soon as the ghost left, Sam went to the bedroom to see Paulina fingering herself to Sam's payment.

"You got to keep your word, Paulina" Sam said.

Within seconds the tan woman begin to eat her goth's pussy.


	7. The ghost nerd and cheerleader hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostly nerd finds Paulina's line of work and becomes a client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the idea Shotahunter1851.

Sidney Pointdexter finally had enough of the bullying about not being a man. 

After the delivery courier left the tiny apartment, Sam and Paulina open the package and see all of the outfits for their line of work. After a quick bite to eat and a shower, both had their outfits on, Sam kept the ponytail, while Paulina had her hair done in a French braid. Sam's outfit was a miniskirt that allowed customers to see her purple thong and was wearing a micro shirt tied in a loose knot that barley contains her tits and is always ready to cum undone.Paulina's outfit was a pornstar's version of a cheerleader's costume. The outfits blouse had a slit to show off her nice pom-poms , the skirt was just as tiny as Sam's. It reminded her of how even when a game was on, a majority of the male gaze was on her, thinking of ways to fuck her.The girls got to the Pig Pen hotel and rented a room for the night even though most of the customers want their services in an alley or the comfort of their own vehicles.

It wasn't too long before a customer pulled up in an old Dodge pick up and selected Sam. The customer was a teen age boy that was about to experience an incredible bj.After driving to a secluded area and the money paid, Sam's knot was undone letting her tits out and then she undoes his pants to let the only meat into her mouth. 

Pointdexter spots Paulina in her cheerleader costume. "How much for a fuck"? asks the nervous ghost nerd.

" Pointdexter, I rember you from the legend of Casper High" said an enthusiastic Paulina. "In fact, I'll cut you a deal for being a legend, normally I'll charge $200, but for you I will take $120 and you can say that you fucked the Prom queen".

The ghostly nerd hands over the money and Paulina stuffs it in her purse and leads the nerd to the room. 

The cheerleader starts by letting the nerd sit on the bed and she takes off her clothes and drops to her knees and unzips the spector's pants and starts to suck him.

After 10 minutes, the naked cheerleader swallows his ghostly swimmers, and starts to suck him get him hard again, and puts a condom over the cock before riding him, while he gropes her tits until she tells him to suck her tits.

In 30 minutes it's over, and the ghostly nerd has become a man and fucked the Prom queen. 

"Let other ghosts know that either Sam or myself will take care of your needs, just pay".

As soon as the nerd leaves Paulina puts her outfit on to go back to where Sam and her were standing. When she arrives Sam asks her "who was your client"? 

"Sidney Pointdexter, exclaiming the tan cheerleader.

"Sidney Pointdexter, the ghostly nerd from Casper High, that Sidney Pointdexter?Ask the goth. 

"Yes, the very same," replied the tan woman, "which means that I win and you know what the deal is"?

"Yeah, what do you want asks the pale hooker.

"Let's go for drinks" as the Cuban woman starts backto the car, while her gothic friend is trying to catch up


	8. The Sheriff part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Paulina's time to pay Walker off.

It was another night in the red light district in Amity Park, where we find that Sam and Paulina are waiting for their next customer. Sam's outfit is a black tube top that has been cut to show off more of her c cup, a micro skirt that the her of her black thong is clearly visible on her bubble ass. Paulina's outfit is of tiny cocktail dress with an elongated window into her massive D cups and a slit for her other money makers that is strawberry wine red.

Paulina was waiting on a customer while Sam had taken a highschool age jock to her room. The jock was a year away from graduation and needed stress relief.

Paulina was showing off her nice assets, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Remember the deal" as Paulina turned around and saw the tall sheriff with blue eyes that could freeze a wildfire on the spot.

"Sam, told me that if we take care of your needs, you don't busts us", as the Hispanic stroll to the law enforcement official letting him get a good look.

As the pair enters into his Dodge Charger and head towards a secluded area to complete the deal for this week. After arriving and getting out of the car, Paulina strips off her dress. The naked woman then takes off the sheriff's belt and unzips to free his cock. Upon seeing it already hard she takes it in her mouth. Paulina treats the dick like a sucker until the he grabs her hair and forces her to swallow. Paulina then positions herself over the cock before slamming down, letting it pierce her pussy multiple times. Paulina rides the cock like a bull in the rodeo, while Walker holds her hips before moving to her D cups and when he is about to cum she quickly gets off herself before taking another load in her mouth, though some does manage to land on her tits.

"That was great and tasty" said Paulina as she put her mini dress back on.

"That takes care of this week" as the law man puts his pants back on.

It was a quiet drive back when Walker let the Hispanic woman off about 15 minutes before the lustful red light district. 


	9. Gym membership payment part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to pay for the gym membership again.

"Hey, Sam what is today?" asked Paulina.

"It is Tuesday, March 15" replied Sam.

"You do remeber what were supposed to do today or more accurately who were supposed to do"?

The goth questioned her hispanic friend. "No, what are we supposed to do"?

"We go and "pay" for our gym memberships" the goth girl said in a playful tone.

"Oh, yeah" replied the tan former cheerleader.

It wasn't long until until they both were ready to leave for the gym. Sam was wearing black booty shorts and a H.P.Lovecraft t shirt, while Paulina had on a pair of shorts and a t shirt with the Casper High mascot. The drive to the gym was over in about 15 minutes. Dash and Kwan were more than ready for the payments for this week.

After the girls stretched to get ready for the workout, each trainer and client going into separate offices.

Dash and Sam head towards his office, while Paulina is lead to Kwan's office. Kwan plays Shakira's Hips Don't Lie while in Dash's office Take Me Down by The Pretty Reckless plays.

Each girl allows the song to play and syncs with the music and slowly starts to strip off their outfits for their trainers. Paulina works with her hips on the runningback, while Sam uses her ass on the quarterback. It doesn't take long for the hookers to get naked, along with the jocks. Paulina was riding Kwan while Sam was being fuck doggy style. Both women and jocks loved the workout payment and it wasn't long until they had got on their knees to "drink the protein shakes". 


	10. The educator and the goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancer gives Sam the D.

It was another night in the red light district in Amity Park. Sam and Paulina were working the streets. Paulina was busy with the freshman baseball player Youngblood.

Sam was wearing the slutty school girl outfit that had a mini skirt and BJU on her half tied shirt with a loose knot that advertised her c cup tits. She saw a familiar looking car and went over to the passanger window.

"What do you want Mr.Lancer"? Sam asked her potential client.

"I want a little bit of role playing while I fuck you, a slutty school girl". Lancer told the gothic hooker. p>"Going to be able extra $35" Sam informed him.

The client and hooker walked up the stairs and were in her room of the night. Sam led Lancer to the chair and turned towards the vice principal biting her lip.

"Ms.Manson your grades are terrible, why should I raise them". Lancer told the "student".

"I really need to pass this class and will do anything" Sam said in a seductive voice biting her lips in such away that empathizes the "anything"having lustful purple lipstick,while stripping off her erotic costume. She was bare naked her c cup tits in front of the educator before she sank to her knees and undid his pants and without a moment of hesitation began to suck on his cock. The hooker kept up until he was ready. The student led her teacher to the bed and stripped him of the remaining clothes that he wore. 

"Give me the D so I can pass please" as Sam got on the cock after putting on a condom. The educator began to fondle the tits while Sam lowered her pussy on his cock. Sam was on top of him constantly going up and down on his dick, when she felt him start to take turns sucking on her tits. 

"Is this raising my grades"? Sam asked in between lustful moans.

"Keep up and I'll give you a B or A, Fuck that's awesome" Lancer was in great mood, as he removed his mouth from a tit. 

"Get back and swallow my cum and I'll make you Valedictorian". Lancer told the gothic hooker. 

Without missing a beat Sam gave the cock a few licks before consuming the cock when the familiar twitch happened. It was a few good attempts to swallow his cum. She showed him her mouth. 

"Thanks I needed that" Lancer told Sam as he paid for her services and tipped her.

"Thanks for the D" Sam replied to her customer.


	11. The baseball player and cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball Player and the cheerleader hooker.

15 year old James "Youngblood" Keiser was running in order to keep in shape. The Casper High baseball player was in the top 20s of the entire state and wanted to keep it that way if not improve his number. The blonde hair green eye kid had accidentally turned down the wrong path that led him to the red light district in Amity Park. He knew that he should turn around and head back, but once his eyes saw her there was no turning back.

Paulina was wearing a adult version of a cheerleader outfit. It had a mini skirt that gave her potential client a great view of her ass and shaved pussy. The top was barley able to contain her impressive Ds. Her hair was in a long ponytail. The outfit was in a red similar to wine that matched her lipstick. She was bored waiting for a client when she saw the teen.

"Hello there, would you like some company?" Paulina asked the jock.

"Yes, I would" James responded to her.

The hooker then led him back to her room at the Pig Pen Motel. Once the door was closed and the prices were negotiated. Paulina then began to strip off her costume.

"You want to see my pompoms?" As she lifted her shirt to show him her tits in an unobstructed view. The teen was beginning to show her his "bat" through his sweats.

" My, My that is an impressive bat" the tan woman said when she slid off the sweat pants and boxers.

Words could not begin to describe the feeling of her hot and wet mouth on his cock as she effortlessly put his cock in her mouth. The way she would switch from the cock to balls between having them in her mouth to careful licks. She wrapped her tounge wrapped around the shaft when she feels the familiar twitch and swallows his cum.

"Tasty" she said.

She then grabbed a condom and put it on him. The highschooler let her sit on his cock. With a little bit of guidance he begins to lick and suck on her perky tits. The rhythmic fucking was in unison. The cheerleader was in ecstasy as she rides him and he was in heaven as constantly thrust into her pussy. She loved how he was giving her as good as he was getting. The two people felt their orgasms hit at the same time. They came together.

"Yes, this awesome" the jock exclaimed.

"You hit a fucking homerun" the hooker told him in between her breath.

After they both had a quick shower, and he paid for her services. He left to go back to his run. She left the room in order to see if Sam was ready to head home. She saw her room closed and her the familiar sounds of sex. After walking to a store and grabbed a drink and headed back to the motel, when she saw the door to Sam's room open and saw the customer who was a local gothic man, while Sam came out later.


	12. Bad hunt, great fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulker has a very bad hunt and sees Sam and fucks the day away. Thank you to the Nightmare King for the plot idea.

To say that hunting season had been bad would have been the understatement of the century according to hunter. Richard "Skullker" Skyler was in a foul mood, his tree deer stand had been in the only tree that the lighting storm had struck, lucky that he was checking out his other traps.They were trashed completely broken beyond repair. The hunter returned to his house pissed.

Several hours later he left and went to the local bar to drink the season away. He was driving but had to take several detours that led him to the red light district in Amity Park. He quickly decided to get a hooker. Driving down the district checking out each potential fuck his eyes scanning their bodies until he saw her. She was wearing a camo style bikini standing outside of the Pig Pen Motel.

Sam knew that hunting season was over and despite her vegan views, hunters needed fucking too. Sam was smoking while the baseball player Youngblood was with Paulina.

Skullker appeared before the hooker taking in her with his eyes and they discussed prices and services before heading to the room. The hunter sat on the bed, while she started to strip off the bikini. Once she was commando the vegan took the hunter's cock in her mouth.

"Yes just like that". Skulker said as he was enjoying her mouth.

Sam kept the cock in her mouth letting her tounge wrapped the dick before switching to the balls while her customer had one of his hands on her ponytail. The naked woman kept it up until she swallowed the meaty cum.

After that she got a condom on him, she climbed into the bed and showing off her shaved pussy and a little bit of of her fingering herself.

"Show this bitch in heat whose the best" Sam said as she was looking at his impressive cock.

Richard took to her words and began by shoving his cock in to her tight wet pussy. The cock was ramming into her pussy was constantly hitting her g spot. Sam was loving every fucking second of it. Skulker loved fucking Sam's tight pussy. The dick and pussy were fucking in a rhythmic pace.

"Fuck me this is great" Sam said in an orgasmic voice.

"Take it bitch" as the hunter continue his pounding of her womb.

Both of them were in lustful, orgasmic, bliss after what felt like hours of fucking, they hit their peak and climax.

"I needed that" Skullker said.

"You're welcome, honey" Sam said as she was catching her breath.

He left the money on the bed and headed to his truck, while Sam was cleaning up for the night and headed to her car with Paulina. Who had just left after her customer, a local grocery store owner.


End file.
